


The Eds don't fight

by younoknowme93



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Relationship, kev pov, kevin x edd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: Just a short kinda quick oneshot.  Why are the Eds fighting?





	The Eds don't fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThreeBs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeBs/gifts).



> Hello my ducklings. I'll be honest things have been a bit difficult for me. A lot of not good stuff going on, but I will not bore you all with the details. I love love love all of you and I hope you all enjoy. Onward my ducklings.

It was already a strange day.  Since I moved to the cul-de sac when I was a kid, the Ed’s had always been together.  It made lumping them together all the easier.  Yeah, they fought just like all friends do occasionally, but this I could tell was different.  I’ve always viewed them as separate from the rest of us because that’s how they make it.  Those three verses all of us.  Part of that means that the Ed’s stay together.  Always.  Especially during free time. 

Like lunch.  They have their table and we have ours.  Only today, there are only two Ed’s at their table and the third is sitting off in the corner alone.  It’s a weird sight.  They do everything together.  If the other two manage to get the smart dork to skip- almost impossible- then they all do it together or not at all.  If Double Dee is volunteering in the nurse’s office then they wait for him.  Library.  It doesn’t matter.  They don’t eat lunch apart.  But Double Dee is sure enough sitting alone with his brown sack lunch.  The fight must have been bad.  Eddy is sitting with his back to the rest of the cafeteria and Ed is looking while crying in Double Dee’s direction.  The big one is a oaf.  A read simpleton.  Whatever is going on is between Eddy and Double Dee.  But it’s got nothing to do with me.

A few of the others notice that something is off, but no one else intervenes either.  Because it’s us versus them.  Double Dee doesn’t look directly at anyone during class and I can’t help but notice.  During P.E. the three of them always grouped up.  Today he’s struggling solo.  No one tries to figure out what’s going on.  It doesn’t matter.  Whatever happened, tomorrow those three dorks will be inseparable just like always.

They are still fighting.

They are still fighting.

They are still fighting.

More than a week later, Double Dee is still sitting alone in the lunch room and no one knows what to do about it.  No one has talked to him.  He’s one of the Ed’s.  It’s not our job to watch out for him, it’s those other two’s job.  But by this point it’s getting annoying.  They don’t walk home together, they don’t sit together, they don’t talk together.  It messes up the us versus them if them is separated. 

The next day I head off Double Dee at the nurse’s office.  He always spends Thursdays organizing the stuff in there.  I try to avoid it as much as I can.  Too many needles.  But when we had that booster shot scare a few years back, Double Dee didn’t make me feel weak.  If any of us ask for help with school, he always helps us free of charge even when Eddy complains.  Sure enough, like clockwork he’s in the nurse’s office.  When I come in and sit down he notices me immediately.

“Salutations Kevin.  What can I do for you.”

“Sore muscles from football practice.  Hurts pretty bad.  Got anything for it.”  Like hell I’d come here without a reason.  He busies himself grabbing things.  “So.  Did you and the other dorks get a divorce.”  I snicker.  All motion pauses.  When he turns and looks at me, something about his eyes looks off.

“Eddy and I have had a disagreement of sorts.  We are not likely to reach an agreement.”  He hands me some Tylenol and a little cup with water in it.  If it were anyone other than Double Dee then I probably wouldn’t just take it.  But from him, I trust he wouldn’t try to drug me.  “Thank you for your concern Kevin.”

“Heh.  Not like I really cared dork.”

“Regardless.  I still thank you.  Now you should be on your way or you will miss lunch.”

“Shouldn’t you be coming too?”

“As you are likely aware, I always bring a bagged lunch.   I plan to spend the duration of my lunch organizing.  I will simply eat here.  Again thank you for your concern.”

“It’s not good to eat alone dude.”

“Trust me, I am more than accustomed, and even if I were to eat in the lunch room, I would still be eating alone Kevin.”

“You could eat with the rest of us.”

“That is a nice thought.  But no.  Thank you Kevin.  If you do not have any other medical needs, then you should be on your way to the cafeteria.”  He’s dismissing me. 

The other two dorks are sitting in their corner and I loathe going over there, but this has got to stop. 

“Hey dork and dorky.  Why isn’t the other stooge here.”

“Shove off shovel chin.”

“Eddy!  Ed want Double Dee!”  The large kid is crying. 

“I just want to know why you guys have been giving him the silent treatment.”

“Why don’t you ask him yourself.”

“Ed want Double Dee!”  He’s blubbering.

“I’ll give you a quarter if you tell me.”  He’s sell out his mother for money. 

“A dollar.”

“Fifty cents or I’ll pound ya.”  He sneers at me.

“Fine.  Besides it’s probably best if you know.”  If I know?

“Eddy no!  Double Dee’s secret!” 

“No Ed.  He’s not our friend anymore.  Sock head is a fag.”  He snatches the quarters from my hand.  “And he’s got the hots for you of all people.  Can’t believe that I’ve even been naked around that homo.”  He pockets the change.  “You think you know a guy then he comes out to us like it’s normal or some shit.” 

“Eddy!  Ed miss Double Dee.”

“Forget about him monobrow.  We were fine before him and we will be fine now.  We don’t need him.”  He looks back at me.  “Still here shovel chin?  Be glad I warned ya.  He might try something.”  Double Dee try something?  No. 

I don’t know what exactly was going through my mind when I punched the shrimp, but once wasn’t enough.  A third.  Fifth.  It was completely one sided.  I try not to be violent unprovoked.  Any guy I’ve ever hit has normally had it coming.  Maybe this is also one of those times.  Either way after lunch I’m back in the nurse’s office. 

My hand is a bit scratched.  Hurts a bit.  He looks shocked to see me again.

“Salutations Kevin.  How might I help you.”

“My hand.  Can you take care of it?”  I show it to him and he immediately grabs it.  His hands feel warm cradling mine. 

“Oh my!  Kevin what happened.”  I don’t really want to lie to him.

“I pummeled Eddy.  Think maybe I punched in his teeth.”

“Kevin, you didn’t do it on my account, did you?”  He’s wrapping my hand.

“Ha.  Not even.  He was saying something stupid so I pounded him.  It’s a good thing you cut those losers loose.”

“Those losers are my friends Kevin.”  He says this seriously. 

“A friend wouldn’t sell out another.”  He looks down at my hand again.

“Perhaps not.  But I still think of them as my friends.” 

“Are you really gay?”  I ask.  He hesitates for a moment then withdraws his hands.

“I apologize if my preference has offended you.  Yes.  I am a homosexual.  I assure you though I am in no way a pervert as Eddy seems to think.  If my touch has disgusted you, then I apologize for that as well.”  He bows his head lowly.  Acceptingly. 

“Are you ya know, gay for me?”  He raises an eyebrow. 

“I suppose Eddy has told you everything.  Yes.  The weekend before our argument Eddy wished to pull a scam in which he would not only make money but also humiliate you in the process.  I refused to take part.  The argument escalated and he asked if I was “in love with shovel chin or something” and I could not bring myself to lie.  I apologize if this is inconvenient for you, but I assure you nothing will change.”

“What do you mean nothing with change.”

“Kevin.”  He pauses.  “I have been in love with you since we were children.  I am perfectly capable of acting normal around you.   I cannot stop liking you.  That is something I cannot do, but nothing for you will change.”  He finishes wrapping my hand and I feel like he’s dismissing me again, but I can’t bring myself to move.  “You should go back to class Kevin.”

“Double Dee.”

“Kevin.  Thank you for your time.  I really appreciate it.  I also appreciate you trying to solve the dispute between myself and my friends, but I’m afraid that we will not reach an agreement.  Eddy is disgusted with me and Ed will do whatever Eddy says.  And I.  Well.  It is not that I am unwilling to choose my friends over my infatuation with you, but I simply cannot make myself stop loving you.”

I leave not knowing what else to say.  I wish I could talk to Nazz about this, but I don’t want to spread this around.  I can’t think about anything else but his confession.  It’s not that I’m disgusted, I’ve just never thought about it before.  I’m thankful for one thing though.  My parents are extremely laidback.

“Mom.  Dad.  Can I ask you something?”  We are all sitting around the dinner table and they both turn to look at me.

“What is it son?”  Dad shoves a forkful of greens into his mouth.  I try to think of how to say it.

“I have a friend at school.  Well not really a friend more like an acquaintance that I’ve known a long time.  And his friends and him are having an argument.”  My parents are looking at each other then back at me.  “No really.  This guy isn’t me.  It really is just a friend…. An acquaintance.”

“Fine.  Go on.”  Mom says.

“And the argument is because my acquaintance is gay.  His friends don’t accept him and even worse.  His friends hate me and my acquaintance is in love with me.  I’m not really sure how I feel about it.  I’m not grossed out.  And he’s a pretty cool guy all things considered.  I don’t really know what to say to him.”

“Do you like him?”  She asks me.

“I think I might.”  Dad hands her five bucks and she smirks at him.  “Did you guys seriously bet on my sexual preference!”

“Babycakes, five bucks is five bucks.  And if you like him, tell him.  His friends may never come around.  Even if you do not care for him the same way.  Try to welcome him into your friends.  I’m sure Edward is lonely.”

“How did you know it was double Dee!”  Dad hands her another five with a deep frown.

“I’ve had this feeling that he liked you for a while.  And honestly Lovebug, you could do worse.”  My mom is smiling at me. 

“Look.  Double Dee’s parents are always out of town.  Tomorrow, if I invite him over for dinner can you promise me that you want call me any of those embarrassing nicknames.”

“You got it Pumpernickel.” 

“Look, he probably will not even come, I’m just going to ask.”  Mom smirks at me.

“Five bucks says he will.”

After dinner, alone in my room, I practice in front of the mirror.  Not because I’m nervous or anything like that, but I just don’t want to mess up.  I keep bumbling over my words.  Just as I’m about to try again, out my window I see a certain sock headed boy walking towards the park.  It’s already dark.  Not that I’m concerned or anything, it’s just not typical Double Dee behavior. 

Snatching my jacket off the hook and a quick word to my parents, I rush outside to catch up to him. 

At the park, I see him on the swings.  The street light flickers providing enough light between that and the moon. 

“Hey dork.  You came out here to be alone?”  Great start Kev.

“Salutations Kevin.  I simply wanted to get out of the house for a while.  Just between you and me, sometimes that house is far to quiet.  Without Ed and Eddy to fill the quite, it’s somewhat stifling.”  Yea.  Those other dorks.

“Hey Edd.”  It feels weird using his name.  “I know you don’t want to lie to them, but you’re smart.  There’s got to be a way to make Eddy get over this.  It’s really not a big deal.”

“I don’t blame Eddy, Kevin.  It is simply how he was raised.  His father.  Older brother.  Neither of them speak kindly about homosexuals.  I heard many off-color comments.  And had they known, I doubt they would have censored themselves.  I knew that Eddy came from that environment.  I unfortunately believed that our years of friendship would counterbalance that.  It clearly did not.” 

“But maybe.  Somehow, we could get him to come around.”

“Kevin.  You are truly admirable.”  He smiles a wide gap-toothed smile, but it feels more, sad than anything.  “Some people can’t change.  There is nothing wrong with me.”  He’s looking at his hands.  “But still.  There is something wrong with me.”

“There is nothing wrong with you.”

“Yes, there is Kevin.  In a world that requires men to behave a certain way, there is in fact something wrong with me.  But this is the only way I know how to be.”

“I want you to eat lunch with me tomorrow.”

“No Kevin.  I will do better not getting involved with your friends.”

“Double Dee, I want you to.  We can be friends.”  Why do I sound so awkward?

“Kevin.  Thank you.  But no.  I’m afraid that I will not be comfortable among your friends.”

“Then what about just you and me?  I don’t want to see you eating alone again.”

“Kevin, I would appreciate if you did not get my hopes up.  I do not want to misinterpret your kind intentions for something that they are not..”

“Are you two guys sucking face out here.”  Both Double Dee and I turn towards Eddy.  How long has he been there watching us. 

“Watch it dorky or I’ll give you another black eye.”

“Defending your boyfriend?”

“Maybe I am.  What’s it to you pipsqueak.”

“Just didn’t figure a jock like you would be comfortable getting close to a fag.”

“Nah, see.  I’m a decent human that doesn’t care about stuff like this.  I’m flattered that someone as smart as double dee would be interested in me.”

“Is that right shovel chin?  You and your little boyfriend are gonna parade down the hallways at school all proud of your gay love.”

“Yes.  We will if he wants too.”  His twisted face immediately goes soft.

“Alright good.  Take care of him.  Or I’ll kick your ass.”

“No I’ll kick your… wait.  What.” 

“If you break my best friends heart, I’ll make you miserable.  Double Dee deserves him a good guy.”  Eddy is smiling and even Double Dee looks confused.  “Yea.  When he told me, I kinda knew that he would never try to get with you.  I honestly was about to cave.  Another day without Sock head and I think monobrow would have cried enough to flood the cul-de-sac.”

“Eddy, I’m still not following.”  Double Dee is nervously fiddling with his hat.

“Well.  I knew Double Dee would never confess, so I thought of a scam.  Pretty good one too I might add considering the Brainiac isn’t the one who thought it up.  I couldn’t exactly let Dee in on it because he wouldn’t let me go through with it if he knew.”  Eddy explains.  I’m going to pound that dork.

“Eddy.  You manipulated me and Kevin.”

“Oh please.  How is it worse that what I normally do?  Besides, it all worked out.”

“Honestly Eddy, I’m to emotionally exhausted to be upset with you.”  Ah to hell with it.  I wrap my arm around my… I guess boyfriend.

“I’ll be mad at him for the both of us.”  I say.  All things considered, I guess this all actually makes sense.  I mean after all, the Eds don’t fight.

 


End file.
